


Draco Malfoy Stumbles Into The Intro of a Certain 2006 HP Fic

by if420fireflies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, My Immortal - Freeform, Truth or Dare, but at the same time it's entirely unironic, this is lowkey crack tbh, which happened to be the first hp fanfic i ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if420fireflies/pseuds/if420fireflies
Summary: A drabble, featuring a cross-dressing Draco and a possibly pining Potter.Any parallels to other fics, say... My Immortal by Tara Gilesbie, for example, are entirely coincidental.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 21





	Draco Malfoy Stumbles Into The Intro of a Certain 2006 HP Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very brief love song to the first chapter of the iconic My Immortal, so as always, fangz for reading.

Hi, my name’s Draco Lucius Abraxas Black-Malfoy. I have blonde hair that reaches my mid-back, and grey eyes, and a lot of people tell me I look like shit. Although that may just be because of what I’m wearing.

My current outfit includes corset, miniskirt, pink fishnets and combat boots. Never, _ever_ play truth-or-dare with Gryffindors. 

“What’s up, Draco?” Potter asks, smirking.

“ _Nothing,_ Potter.” 

Gryffindor preps, staring at me. I lazily flick my middle finger up at them. When I stretch my legs out, Potter’s eyes follow the movement. 

It’s snowing and raining outside, but Gryffindor Tower is comfortably warm.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in the infamous and _insane_ fanfic that is My Immortal, here's the first two chapters: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6829556/2/My-Immortal
> 
> Kudos, comments and complaints are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
